All Dogs go to Heaven (2019 Remake)
All Dogs go to Heaven is an remake of the 1989 Movie of the same name to be made by Don Bluth Productions in association with Disney Pictures. This Movie would be made in Memory of Burt Reynolds. Plot In a celestial realm, the environment is swarming with cats and dogs floating in heaven. And on a certain cloud, A German Shepherd wearing a robe introduces Himself as Charlie and tells a story to the viewers. The story starts in 1939 New Orleans where Itchy Itchiford (A Dachshund) quietly searchs a Dog Pound's cells for a dog by the name of Charlie (the same dog who is telling the story) while He quietly freed the other dogs as well. But as Itchy locates Charlie and frees Him, a guard spots Him and chases the Dachshund. In order to escape, Charlie pulls the fire alarm to cause confusion as the Dogs (along with a few others Itchy freed) escape the pound. Hours later, as most of the escaped dogs head for freedom thanking Charlie and Itchy, the two head for their hideout in the Louisiana Swamps, which is a rusted Riverboat Casino. (Where the main event every day is the Cat Races.) currently run by Charlie’s business partner, Carface Carruthers. Upon Charlie and Itchy’s returns, the patrons celebrate Charlie's return. (Can't Keep a Good Dog Down) Killer, informs Carface of Charlie's return, and Carface, not wanting to share the profits with Charlie, intoxicates Him with wild blueberries and with no witnesses, stuffs Charlie in a trash bin and tosses it in the murky swamp water, where Charlie drowns. Charlie wakes up and finds Himself in heaven, where He encounters an ethereal, Cat-Hating Whippet-breed canine, Annabelle. (Let Me be Surprised) Charlie goes into despair, that He didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Itchy Or His friends. Annabelle then puts a collar on Charlie and says that He can return to earth to get His affairs in order and say His goodbyes. But He has an entire dog year (Which is 56 days) to do that and if He doesn’t complete eleven tasks and return to the place of His first death within that time, He’ll be sent to a fiery place where all bad people go to. (Somewhere not even Annabelle would wish for any cat to go to.) And before sending Charlie’s soul back to His body on Earth, She tells Him that every Time He does a bad deed, He’ll feel pain in His stomach. And to make the pain go away, Charlie must do a good deed. and says that to find out what the eleven tasks are, He has to place His paw somewhere on His collar, After returning to Earth, Charlie as He gets out of the swamp, accidentally spooks a mangy Korat Cat. Charlie calms the cat down, as the cat makes Charlie promise not to hurt Him. Charlie agreed as He introduces Himself, and the cat introduces Himself as Creole. Reuniting with Itchy at His junkyard home, Charlie introduces a depressed Creole to Itchy. the Dachshund asks why the Cat is sad. Creole said that He's spent four days looking for His girlfriend a Chartreux Cat named Pirogue. Charlie then tells Itchy His plan to get back at Carface, and He suggests going to the Riverboat Casino to liberate the Race-Cats. Inside the vents, Charlie, Itchy and Creole traverse the vents and locate the cages where the Race Cats are, including Pirogue. as Charlie tasks Creole to free the race-cats as Itchy keeps watch, Charlie comes across another room, once inside said room, He hides and sees Carface with a young girl talking to one of the race cats, saying that #62 has a flu, #78 has a broken bone, and that #18 will have kittens in a few weeks, making Charlie realize that the girl can talk to animals and that Carface is using this information to rig the games in His favor. Carface then tells his henchmen to not feed #18 anymore. (Who is Creole’s girlfriend.) Charlie tells Itchy and Creole to exit with the race-cats as Charlie with the intent of getting back at Carface, frees the girl, who introduces Herself as Anne-Marie as they race back to the junkyard, with the promise of finding Her a home. The next day, Charlie and Itchy, at Anne-Marie’s suggestion, try to find homes for the Race-Cats, Except Creole and Pirogue (Who stays at the junkyard, since She will have kittens in no less than 5 weeks) as all 99 Race Cats were given homes. as Night fell, Anne-Marie suggests going to an Orphanage, where someone might adopt Her. Charlie, not wanting to lose His meal ticket, dissuades Her saying that orphanages don't have a kind environment. As Anne-Marie was asleep, Charlie talks to Itchy about a plot to open Their own Casino and Housing, using the latter to keep Anne-Marie from getting suspicious. Morning came, and at the Fair Grounds Race Course, Charlie, along with Itchy and Anne-Marie finds some money in the streets, and uses it to bet on Chawhee, as Anne-Marie says that today is Chawhee's birthday. Chawhee crosses first, and in a montage, as Charlie continues winning money, in sports-betting, He uses some of the money to buy clothes for Anne-Marie, some doghouses for His friends, and a place to enjoy His final days. Anne-Marie decides to leave since Charlie used the money to help His friends and no one else, but Charlie manages to convince Anne-Marie that They will, just as Creole tells the others that Pirogue has given birth to five kittens. (Gift of Life) back at Carface's Casino, Killer tells His boss that Charlie is still alive, after He saw Charlie's pawprints in the vents. Carface in a rage, attempts to kill off Killer by having His cronies beat Him to death, but before the first blow could connect, Killer in a desperate attempt to save His own life, says He has a ray gun. On Charlie's 54th day, While Itchy and Anne-Marie visit a library, Charlie visits His parents at a farm, Whom They tearfully reunite. (Some Catching up to Do) Charlie's parents Burt and Loni tell Their son about what happened the past two years Charlie was away, Loni gave birth to a daughter, and everything was going well. Then, Later, Charlie and Itchy along with Anne-Marie visit a dilapidated church and give food (Fully Cooked Salmon, Fried Eggs, Bread Bits, Blueberries, and Strawberries) to a Collie by the name of Flo and Her puppyhood friend Bess, A cocker spaniel, (Who recognizes Itchy.) along with a collection of puppies. (What's Mine is Yours) While resting for the night, Charlie has a horrifying nightmare, where Charlie is to complete His eleven tasks, and return to His place of His original death within the next 48 hours, or He'll be doomed to spend all of His afterlife in Hades. After waking up, Charlie, then decides to help Anne-Marie find a home. On Charlie's 55th day, He helps Anne-Marie (Along with Creole's Family in a basket) find a home, then He asks for what good deeds He should do, (A Good Deed goes a Long Way) as the Sun was going down At Audubon Park, Charlie becomes depressed and tells Creole that He doesn't have much time left, and says that He'll die at midnight tomorrow. Just as Anne-Marie comes across Harold and Kate, who offer Anne-Marie a home, after learning She's an orphan. Anne-Marie takes the offer, along with the cats. As Anne-Marie is going to Her new home, She dreams about Her new family and what adventures They'd have in sepia photos. Meanwhile, as Charlie heads for the junkyard in Despair, Carface and Killer locate Charlie and shoot Him for ten seconds. however, to Their surprise, They learn that Charlie is unhurt. during the chaos, Charlie slips into a storm drain, and finds Himself in a sewer system. While trying to find a way out, He is attacked by a group of rats, and their leader, King Gator. As Charlie tries to escape, One rat bites on Charlie's tail, causing Him to howl in a musical tone, making King Gator tell His rats not to hurt Him, since He won't eat anyone with Musical talent. (Music is like Gold) after the musical number, King Gator lets Charlie leave the sewer in peace. Charlie manages to get to the junkyard, and sadly tells Itchy that Anne-Marie is adopted, along with Creole's family. Itchy then asks why He's sad. Charlie says that He'll die at Midnight, and says to Itchy "At Midnight Tomorrow, Itchy, I'll be dead, Since You're My best friend, Itchy, Charlie's place will be all yours." then runs off to His puppyhood home. At the farm, Charlie looks up at the night sky, wondering how He'll achieve the 11 Heavenly Deeds. Deidra asks why Her brother is saying such things, Charlie then said that He died almost two months ago, and He explains everything that happened after He died, which devastates Deidra, unaware that Their parents were listening. On Charlie's 56th and final day, Charlie visits Anne-Marie at Her new home, which happens to be under construction. Charlie talks to Anne-Marie and wishes Her the best of luck, then leaves for the church, So He can say His final goodbyes to Flo and the puppies. Unaware that Carface and Killer has followed Him there. On His way, Charlie goes into a depression, and confesses His love for Flo. seconds later, however, the Church is under attack by Carface's henchmen, taking Charlie and the puppies to Carface's Casino. Bess escapes capture and heads for Charlie's place to tell Itchy that Charlie, Flo, and the Puppies have been captured by Carface, just as Praline (along with Her Kittens) tells Itchy that Anne-Marie and Creole has been captured by Carface's henchdogs and are taken to His Casino. So, Itchy tells the others that Charlie needs help, So He enlists the Dogs and Cats of New Orleans to go to Carface's Casino. At 11:35, Charlie arrives at Carface’s Casino, to save His friends but is under attack by Carface’s henchmen and put in another cage. Charlie asks for Carface to release His friends, and in exchange, Allows Carface to kill Him In any way. Carface gladly agrees to killing Charlie, but refuses to release the hostages. Creole calls out Carface’s cruelty and calls Him A Heartless Mutt. Carface, gets angry and orders His Henchmen to drown Creole In the swamp. Creole fights off the dogs and frees Charlie, who fights off Carface’s Henchmen as Creole helps free Anne-Marie, Flo, and the Puppies. Soon, Charlie gets outnumbered, and one henchdog bites Charlie’s leg, causing Him to howl in a loud tone, and King Gator comes to the rescue. Carface‘s Henchmen run for dear life as Carface grabs Killer and uses Him as bait to keep King Gator busy as He deals with Charlie. In the confusion, King Gator‘s tackling causes the casino to start to capsize. during the fight, Carface spots most of the hostages escaping and tries to get them, but Charlie keeps stops Carface, to keep Him from pursuing them. Then, the second Carface sees King Gator underwater, He breaks free and swims for dear life with King Gator in hot pursuit. As Charlie exits the sinking casino, He sees Anne-Marie and Creole out cold. He also sees Killer alive and asks help getting Anne-Marie and Creole Outside. Dogs, Cats, and police spot the sinking Casino, along with Charlie and Killer getting Creole and Anne-Marie to shore. As Anne-Marie and Creole are taken to the hospital, Charlie (After all of His collar is gold.) knowing He has 10 minutes left to get back to the place of His original death, Says His final goodbyes to Itchy and Flo, then heads for the swampland, but is stopped by Annabelle, Who says that Charlie can stay on earth. Annabelle told Charlie and the dogs who see it that this world needs more dogs like Him, since not many dogs could complete the eleven heavenly tasks, Charlie has a guaranteed spot in Heaven as Annabelle heads back To heaven. In the weeks that passed, Anne-Marie recovers with Creole and Praline watching their kittens open their eyes for the first time. Harold and Kate adopt Itchy and Bess, Killer returns to His wife and puppy, after breaking off from Carface. Charlie, Flo, and the puppies live their lives at His childhood home, reuniting with His parents and sister. As for Carface, He is stuck on Demourelles Island, with King Gator circling around the island. Charlie visits the house, and places a bag, on the doorstep, then leaves for Harold and Kate to pick up. They open the bag and inside is a Dog plush, Thousands of dollars, and a note, saying "Anne-Marie, You were right. Money couldn't buy Me happiness, and if I haven't met You, I can only imagine how badly My life would have gone. and as a token of My short time with you, use this money in any way you like. and a little something so You won't forget Me. Signed, Charles Barkin". Anne-Marie sheds tears of joy and thanks Charlie as She returns to the house. Additional Characters * Creole - A Mangy Korat-Breed Cat, who becomes friends with Charlie and Itchy. * Praline - A Chartreux-Breed Cat, who is Creole's Girlfriend and later, wife. * Creole and Praline's Kittens - Five Korat-Chartreux Breed Kittens. * Deidra - Charlie's Younger Sister. Trivia * Instead of Charlie having His Life Clock, He is given a life collar colored taupe. whenever He completes any of His 11 tasks, a part of His collar turns gold. but if He commits any bad deed, His collar turns red, but will return to its normal color when He makes a good deed. * The Eleven tasks for Charlie to do is # Harrier - Confess One's love # Eng. Foxhound - worrying about others # Afghan Hound - Being Kid-Friendly # Vizsla - Acceptance # Entlebucher Mountain Dog - Honesty # Norfolk Spaniel (Extinct) - Restraint # Bloodhound - Risking His life to save another # Old Engish Sheepdog - Parental Instinct # (Cimarron) Uruguayo - Have a bond with a family member # Norwich Terrier - Diligence # Dalmatian - Saying His goodbyes Changes Transcript All Dogs go to Heaven (2019) Transcript Songs * Too Much Heaven by the Bee Gees (End Credits) Category:Films Category:Movies